Pacific Skies
by Shadowfox5101
Summary: The Kaiju are gone now but the humans are about to face something worse and help will come from an unexpected source. The dragons came centuries ago and have been in hiding ever since. It's time for them to come out of the shadows. Too bad the shadows don't feel the same way. Rated T for later language.


**AN: Just the prologue of something I'm working on. Let me know what you think and any theories on what you think is going to happen.**

**It is a crossover but hopefully it meshes well. It is also a soulmate story in a way because that is how I perceive pairings for the mythical creatures I'm throwing your way.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Pacific Skies

It's been a generation since the breach was collapsed. What we didn't know was that something else was already here.

These new creatures were not entirely unlike the Kaiju. However, one major difference was what stopped the new Jeager program from exterminating this new species. While their introduction could have gone better, they showed their best hand early. My parents' thoughts on the new comers were that they seemed honest enough. But, that didn't mean they shouldn't be handled with care and caution.

The sudden appearance of great beasts on the horizon sent the world into a new panic. Even after a full generation, the scars left by the Kaiju were still fresh. The new Jeager program mobilized and there were unfortunate casualties on both sides.

It was over as quickly as it started. That's when we learned they needed us. What we didn't know was we would soon need their help just as much if not more.

We didn't know what to expect when we finally revealed ourselves to the humans.

We had slowly integrated into their world having fled our own. Now that we knew we could survive here, our leaders decided we should make our presence known to the indigenous population. Unfortunately for everyone involved, the humans saw our approach and determined it an attack. The recent defeat of their last enemy form another world had left its impression on their race and it wasn't a positive one.

The result of that day was death and a stain on the racial memories of both sides.

I had no clue how the outcome would affect our race, but the bigger shock would come later and would affect me on a personal level I was wholly unprepared for.

Five Years Later

The Shatterdome, reduced to a memory like the war on the Kaiju, is my new home. It's become the only place on Earth where humans and the dragons, who showed up half a decade ago, coexist in relative peace.

It's like high school all over again, everyone trying to figure out the unspoken pecking order. You've got the alphas and betas that seem to get along as long as everyone follows the rules. All your fringe groups are here too. The nerds dominate the computers and Wi-Fi, and all the females on base are either it girls or not.

There is one who's different. All the others seem to defer to her. I don't know why but I intend to find out.

Tomorrow everyone gets paired up. We'll meet our new partners and living arrangements will change, but who knows, maybe the social order will change with it all.

Guess we'll see.

Tomorrow we'll be paired with our human partners. I'm not exactly sure how to feel about it. Being tied to a human who is physically weaker and less capable of facing what we have to face is daunting at the very least. It makes the situation that much more difficult for dragons, being loyal to a fault as we are. At least I've been given free rein to shuffle pairs as needed. An ill match will only cause problems which can lead to bad outcomes in the field.

Tomorrow will be telling at least. Only a few dragons are here as volunteers, me being one of them. The rest of them were forced here as a peace offering by the ruling families. Sounds hypocritical if you ask me considering what we put the humans through in the middle ages, the last time we tried to be part of their world. Oh well, read into it what you like.

The only thing that worries me is my own pairing. The idea of getting attached to one of them is terrifying when I'll only have to give them up in another year. Unless the impossible happens, but unfortunately miracles avoid me like the plague. So finding my soulmate could be truly impossible. I guess only time will tell.

There's one intriguing aspect of this human base, however. The Shatterdome is currently home to one person who isn't completely annoying or downright repulsive in nature. Unlike the kowtowing masses of dragons housed here, this one human has managed to keep the peace and also has kept the humans form picking up on my reasons for staying apart. He does however, seem personally invested in subtly finding out for himself. I can't decide if I should let him, but fate may well take the matter out of my hands one way or the other.

Guess we'll see.

* * *

**AN: So here it is for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments. Love you all for putting up with me and my scattered mind that is always working but never seeming to find the time to post. I do always want to though so hopefully that makes up for the lack of updates.**

**Please check out my other stories as well if you enjoy reading my stuff.**

**Of Demons and Gods is currently a work in progress and will hopefully be updated again soon. Thanks again for your patience and support it does encourage all writers.**

**Also let me know if you have a hard time noticing the change in POV and I will try to find a way to indicate but FF is difficult sometimes.**


End file.
